heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Helga's Locket
Helga's Locket is an episode in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Synopsis Helga loses her locket inscribed with her name, and Arnold's Grandpa finds it. Helga has to get it back before Arnold and his Grandpa open it. Plot At the jewelry store, Helga gets her locket engraved which expresses her love for Arnold. She finds herself at Arnold's house and climbs the fire escape when she sees Arnold's silhouette in the window. She slips and drops the locket where Grandma Gertie's pig picks up the locket and gives it to her. She gives it to Phil who believes it to be an anniversary present. Phil is incredibly pleased with the gift, while Arnold believes that Grandma Gertie meant to put a picture of herself in the locket. Phil cannot open the locket, prompting Helga to make several attempts to get the locket back before he succeeds. Phil takes "Arnold" outside and shows his neighbors the locket tells everyone to look at his grandson, telling several embarrassing stories. Arnold believes that Phil should not have told everyone all those things about the locket and insists that Phil put a picture of in it. While Phil is sleeping, Helga makes another attempt to retrieve the locket, but Arnold beats her to it, taking the locket with the intention of putting a picture of his grandma in it. Helga then sneaks into Arnold's room to get the locket. When Arnold has trouble opening the locket, he leaves to get pliers. Helga sneaks in to grab the locket, ripping up a picture of Lila Arnold has taped to his computer. Phil then comes in looking for his locket. As Helga is attempting to escape, the window slams on head forcing her to drop the locket. Phil gets the locket back. The next morning Helga disguises herself as a curator of rare things and retrieves the locket. Phil chases her away taking the locket back and Helga temporarily admits defeat. She changes her mind quickly and climbs back up on the roof and overhears Arnold telling his grandpa that having his picture in the locket instead of is embarrassing and weird. He asks Phil to please change the picture. Phil agrees to try it out for one day and they begin a series of attempts at prying the locket open. Helga manages to sneak to the basement and roll herself in a rug. The last thing they try is a pair of shish kabob sticks. Just as they succeed in opening the locket, Helga manages to get to the breakers and turns off the lights. In the ensuing darkness, she runs to the table and grabs the locket, hiding herself in a chest full of heads. When Arnold turns the breaker back on, they discover the locket gone. Phil blames Abner the pig, after Arnold tells him that he did not take it. Arnold thinks that Abner turning off the breaker is unlikely and Phil says that someone else took it, opening the chest that Helga is in. She had hidden herself under the heads and Phil does not notice that there is only one head with hair. She climbs out the window relieved to have her locket back. Abner the pig shows up and grabs the locket, running away with Helga chasing him. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that focus on Helga Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes in need of a transcript